Forum:Need some help refining some new monster tables.
I've been working on making a table for monsters, using the exact values found via the GS2 Editor. Of course, it still needs some work, so I'd like it if someone could give me some pointers or suggestions, so I can further refine it. For ranks, they refer to the type of monster. They are: Common - Type found in random battles. Unique - Once fought, cannot be fought again. Boss - Bosses. Hidden - Do not exist in the game, but do exist in the code. Attribute is what type of elemental damage the deal when they attack (example: Golems deal Venus damage, though most do non-elemental damage). Items 1-4 are the various Items the monster may use in battle, and how many they have at their disposal. (example: Briggs - item 1: 3x Signal Whistle - Item 2: 1x Herb - Item 3: 1x Oil Drop - Item 4: N/A) Two examples are as follows: In Game Statistics In the game, although there are three entries for the Ruffian - Ruffian, Ruffian 2, and Ruffian 3 - Only the first is used. The entries in the bestiary are 60, 61, and 62 respectively. In Game Statistics In the game, Dullahan has three separate entries in the code. How each entry is selected, or if he is able to interchange between them in the midst of battle, is unknown at this time. The bestiary entry numbers are 210, 211, and 222. RoleOfDATS 01:28, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Well, the tables seem as good as they'll ever be, but I'm thinking these big tables would actually clutter the main monster line pages up front too much; they'd be much better off in sub-pages of monster line pages. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:46, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Hm? What exactly do you mean by Main Monster Line vs Sub-Pages? Which is the difference between the Main Monster Page and the Sub-Page? RoleOfDATS 01:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::The series of pages on monster lines like Aka Manah monster line are what I refer to with "Main Monster Line pages". Now, for an example of a sub-page to a main page, look at the main page article Wheat Sword, and notice it has a bolded link to a page called "Forging the Wheat Sword FAQ" which is essentially treated as "within" or "underneath" that page. Wheat_Sword/Forging_the_Wheat_Sword_FAQ would be how to link to a sub-page, and in this case you can tell "Forging the Wheat Sword FAQ" is a sub-page to the "Wheat Sword" page because of the "/". ::Basically, I'm thinking that while the content in the main monster line pages like Aka Manah monster line should generally be kept as they are, your tables would be great to put into a sub-page of each main monster line page, like into Aka Manah monster line/Raw data. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I see. So these are pages that do not yet exist. That's why I was confused. Okay, I'll begin working on it tomorrow. If anyone else has the editor, feel free to go ahead and help fill the stuff out. RoleOfDATS 02:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::You're using the TLA editor by Josh "Atrius" VH, right? I'm hoping that soon there'll be a version that allows one to look at the stats and effects of each individual ability/battle effect in the game. ;) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:35, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yup. I'm Role, the one working on the Reference Tables and Charts and what not. And yeah, we're all waiting eagerly for the next release. ^-^